Coffee Machine
The Coffee Machine is a place to chat or ask questions about the yo-yo wiki. Just add your 2 cents at the top. :-) Current Topics August 31 *Ladies and Gentlemen, we now have a wonderful new forum! Take it for a spin, see if you can find mistakes or problems, and let us know what you think. --Wilfred 22:11, 31 August 2008 (UTC) July 2 *The stubs page is growing and in need of some love. If you're looking for something to edit, google a couple of the topics in stubs and expand the articles. --Wilfred (talk| ) 05:27, 3 July 2007 (CDT) June 16 *I'm thinking we should have a category for websites and a category for teams. I'm concerned though if we have a category for websites we will end up with people trying to add every single website in existence to the wiki, but it would be useful to categorise the one we do have. Thoughts? --Wilfred (talk| ) 05:28, 16 June 2007 (CDT) **Teams for sure, but a websites category sounds too broad. --Colin 11:25, 16 June 2007 (CDT) *Some people still think the ProYo is the same with Playmaxx so they use it as a brand name, not a product. Like what i edited in here. Can we remove this disambiguation?--Jordi luminta 12:10, 16 June 2007 (CDT) **The company was called Playmaxx but they called all their yo-yos "Proyos" not just the ProYo - like my Stunt Pilot 3 is called a "Proyo Stunt Pilot 3" on the box, so it looks like the company themselves used the word as a brand name. (It only says in small type on the back that it was manufactured by Playmaxx Inc.) It is kind of inconsistent how the wiki calls the company page Playmaxx but all of their products ProYo, but it's not wrong I guess. --Colin 11:25, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ***Yes, but some people use the proyo in their link to playmaxx. in yoyowiki, the article about proyo is about the product, not about the brand. The brand in yoyowiki is the playmaxx.--Jordi luminta 12:10, 16 June 2007 (CDT) June 13 *Can someone give the specification for YoYoJam Copperhead HG? Because I can't find it.--Jordi luminta 08:09, 13 June 2007 (CDT) **I can't find it either, sorry. Don't worry about it, I'm sure there are plenty of other articles that could use editing :-) --Wilfred (talk| ) 05:28, 16 June 2007 (CDT) June 12 *Can we use Dif Pad or YoYoJam Hybrid in the glossary section or they have a copyright? --Jordi luminta 12:18, 12 June 2007 (CDT) **Yes, we can use them. It's only Duncan that has objected to using certain terms, and they've pretty much retracted that anyway. --Wilfred (talk| ) 12:50, 12 June 2007 (CDT) *I'm sorry if my grammar wrong. Because i live in Indonesia and still 14 years so i still learn english..--Jordi luminta 13:26, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Other discussions Topics moved: Yo-Yo Wiki:User Interface Discussion Response systems Archived discussions: Archived Coffee Machine Sep2005 Archived Coffee Machine Jan2007